Grngott's Vaults
by Otsutsuki no Yami
Summary: So many amazing ideas are spooking through my head that I find it difficult to make it all true. With those ideas in mind, I decided to place this Vaults up so people can read about possible future stories. It will not only contain Harry Potter, but also other characters. Cheers!


_Hello dear readers,_

 _I have so many amazing ideas and so less time to write those. Knowing that I can't dump all my ideas into full out chapters and stories. I decided to make a gathering of ideas and place them ...here in my Vault of Gringotts._

 _Stories that would end up in here in my vaults will contain the following characters of well known books and anime. Naruto, our shinobi will grace his present here in Gringotts. Following by Harry Potter who uses his smarts to stay out of greedy hands of the so called light. Perhaps our alien Goku will bright the vaults, and Justice without the Justice League is no Justice at all._

 _Now to my first chapter of many that will Grace the Vaults of Gringotts._

 _...Shaman!_

* * *

 _Godric Hollow, Potter Manor..._

"Gha..gagah!" Young Charles Potter the second managed to say to his mother who gazed lovely down at her son that lay down in his crib. Small pudgy arms reached out to the young mother who reached down and picked him up in her arms, embracing him with all the love she could muster. "Gaah!"

The young mother, Lily Potter, formerly Evans smiled at her son, nuzzling her nose against his as a laugh escaped the young boy's throat. "Who's my cute, little boy? Yes, you are, you are Charles!" Squaled Lily, rubbing their noses together before she placed soft kisses on her son's cheek and forehead. Feeling the small chubby hands of her son patting her cheek, what only made her laughter some more as she walked out of the nursery room. She looked down when a rumble came from Charles' stomach and a small giggle. "Are you hungry, my small handsome boy. Shall I prepare some food for you ...nox!" Murmured Lily to her son who only giggled some more, and she called at the end of her line a spell that would put out the light in the room. The young mother moved down the stairs, talking to her son and slowly but surely her voice slowly turned smaller until it was quiet in the room, leaving a pair of emerald eyes gaze with confusing at the door.

"Mommy ...wait for me..." A small, little boy with untamed black hair, a pair of brilliant emerald eyes that is the epitome of childlike innocence and playfulness. Placing his small hands against the wall of the nursery and pressed himself up to his feet, and with shaking legs the eldest child of House Potter moved slowly but surely to the closed door of his room. "Me hungry too..." Spoke the boy in a childlike voice, placing his hand against the surface of the door and trying to push it open. After some long moments it became evident to the young Heir that the door will not bend to his will and stay firmly shut. Seeing no other option, Hadrian started to call for help. "Mommy! Mommy can you help me?"

Hadrian's voice carried through the door and ran through the empty halls that lead towards Charles and his room, yet in the dining room of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, seated around a large round dining table are his family and guest, enjoying dinner. We find the parents of the young heir together with their youngest son and a guest, Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore who merrily sipped from a glass of red wine. "The food is terrific like always my boy." Spoke the ancient Headmaster of the prestige Magical School of Great Britain: Hogwarts. "Just terrific, I thank you for your warm welcome and this majestic feast in honor of your son, Charles the second."

The Lord of the House of Potter since his father passed away in the war against the self proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort just smiled proudly at his son. "It was nothing sir, I and my wife welcome you in our house, and of course my handsome boy will get everything whatever he wishes. After all, my boy vanquished He Who Must Not Be Named several weeks ago, but I must ask, Headmaster, why did he go after Lily and my son?"

"Of course I grant you the answers my boy. Young Charles here have a bright future, magical wise your son is very powerful if only he gained a small scar on his forehead with the confrontation Charles had with He Who Must Not Be Named. And I want to offer him a education personal from me, your son will learn things about magic no one else has discovered."

Lily gained a very proud look when she heard the Headmaster offer his knowledge to her young, handsome son who merrily smiled at them. "Do you hear that Charles, Albus here will tutor you in the future! I knew that my son was as brilliant like me." Squaled Lily as she pulled Charles out of his chair and straight against her bosom, smothering him in her embrace. "You'll become Head Boy at Hogwarts, after that you'll become Minister of Magic while I smother your children..."

"Lily flower, please, Charles doesn't have a girlfriend, lets stand a wife." Spoke the Lord of House Potter in his rare moments of wisdom. James only said that to his wife because the thought of his son already bonded with someone else gave him the chill. See what has become of him when he married Lily, less pranks and jests. "And while I know that many old families now jump in having a marriage contract with my noble house, my fear is that Charles is not yet ready to have a relationship with someone."

Albus who listened to the pair could only smile at them with twinkled eyes, one at how the conversations goes between his two favorite followers and supporters, secondly is for the cries of a child that he knew came from the other child of the Noble House of Potter. "James, if you don't mind, why don't you made a marriage contract between your Noble House and that of the Noble House of Greengrass. Me thinks that would give us the majority in the Wizengamot, and shows our world that we want to work together to a better future."

"Would that be wise Albus, after all there are rumors of the Grey faction having a hand in the Dark Lord's uprising." Lily voiced out her troubled thoughts. Seeing the meaningful look of her Headmaster, Lily backpedaled and hastily said. "But if you think that they can be redeemed, I think it is a great start for our world to extend the hand of House Potter to those who deserves a second chance."

Smiling merrily, Albus' beard jovialy swayed back and forth as he let out a laugh. Placing his wrinkled hands at the surface of the dining table, Dumbledore pushed himself up to a standing position. "Wonderful to hear that my dear, be assure that your name will be heard many eons after the recovery of our world." Here the Lord and Lady Potter let out a bright smile while Albus moved towards the doors that would lead towards the main hall of the Manor. "If you don't mind James, can I use the bathroom for a moment, it is really important."

"Of course Albus, however return soon as the dessert are almost ready to finish Charles party." James voice echoed after the retreating form of the old Headmaster who pushed the door shut, his merry smile melted away as he moved through the halls. Moving slowly but with firm steps, Albus started his climb of the stair steps. Wandering thoughts floated in and out of his brilliant mind, plans formed for the future of Wizard kind, or more importantly his future vision of his world. 'For an ancient House, they are ashamingly easy to manipulate. But maybe that is only James, as for the former Lord Potter was quiet difficult to remove him from the political scale, something that wasn't easy to do and there was a small accident needed to remove him ...permanently.' Reaching the passage of the first floor and seeing no child, Albus moved towards the nursery room to speak with the young child. On Albus' face, a cruel smile appeared that removed his famous grandfatherly mask and replaced that with one out of his youth when Grindelwald and he planned to conquer all of the Magical world. 'All the puzzle pieces fall in their places. My supporters are under my firm control, with a bit suggestions and magical manipulations, they follow each and any of my commands. And now the last piece must be placed before a new game can begin.' Arriving at the nursery door, Albus lifted his hand and pressed the door handle down and the door swept open, revealing a dark room and a cold, harsh breeze graced his robes. Old, but sharp blue eyes roamed the room, searching for the other child of his supporters. However the room is empty of any live, creaking sounds of the crib that swayed in the wind, curtains that danced and that's when the old Headmaster noticed a small figure sitting on the balcony, basking in the full moon's light. 'There you are, my martyr.'

Hadrian Potter, eldest son of Lord and Lady Potter, and twin of his younger brother Charles who is hailed through Magical Britain as the Boy Who Lived, all because a meddled old man guessed what happened on that event changing night. The young heir of House Potter slowly dragged his feet with heavy thoughts back to his room. A downcast look, and watering eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks when his mother, nor his father appeared when he called for them. 'Why did mother not come when I called for her, why?' Were the thoughts of the child who moved pass his bed and towards the open door that lead towards the balcony. 'Does she love me? Am I different than my brother, but if we are, why do we like so much like each other?' The questions floated through his young mind, however the boy never noticed that these are not the questions a boy of four years old should have. Entering the balcony plateau, Hadrian placed himself at the center within a circle that was engraved out of the flat surface. Above him, hanging in the clear, dark sky with the stars shining pretty, the full moon radiated a cold light, basking the boy in her embrace. Around the boy and at the edge of the circle of stone, runes that radiated the same light as the moon glowed around him, and magic started her task. A small burst of powerful, ancient magic that is safely concealed inside him shook awake, coursing through his limbs, veins and magical core, unlocking a part of Hadrian's spirit, and memories.

* * *

 _Ancient Greece, Delphi..._

 _Apollo's temple of Oracles and Prophecies is built on a high plateau that was the closest to the highest stand of Apollo's Chariot that we known as the sun. With dawn, as Apollo start his travel from the east, riding his chariot that shines brightly in the sky towards the west, and humans start their day. Important, and from high standing figures from all around of Greece travels or arrives in Delphi, asking for an audience from the famous Oracle of Delphi._

 _The door crept open of the Temple of Apollo and a tall broad, muscular man entered the temple. Sun tanned skin that almost shares the same shade as bronze, long wild brown hair that reaches his shoulders and a pair of sharp, blue eyes gazed down at the Oracle of Delphi. "I welcome you here in the Temple of Apollo, Heracles Son of Zeus." The Oracle of Apollo welcomed the demi-god in a soft voice. Oracle could be seen in the blessing water of Apollo, seated on a platform at the center of the pool and a gentle breeze caressed her bare skin that was only covered by a see-through chiton. "Speak seeker, and let us answer your troubled thoughts."_

 _Heracles gazed with contained lust at the beautiful Oracle of Delphi who was almost a Goddess in her own unique way. The Oracle have long, light auburn curling hair that reached her waist, a smooth porcelain skin that looked as soft like snow, a pair of bright emerald eyes that radiated wisdom. Her body is slim, with a pair of firm, round breasts and a pair of diamond, rosy hard nipples that pierced through her chiton, lowering his gaze Heracles smirked at the small waist of this goddess and the wide birth wide hips and firm legs that would held him firmly if he take her._ Clearing his head, Heracles spoke. "Chosen one of the God Apollo, Oracle of prophecies and wisdom, I, Heracles has come to ask your wisdom..."

 _In the corner of the temple, a young boy gazed at his mother and the famous hero of Greek talking about the future of Greek. Like his mother, her son have shoulder length, auburn curling hair, a pair of bright emerald eyes that sparkled with intellect, and a small smile adorning his face of seeing his mother sharing wisdom. However that changed when shouts resounded through the temple, and the boy gazed around the corner to see his mother laying face down in the pool while the tall, broad demi-god rushed out of the temple. "Mother...!" Cried out the son of the Oracle, rushing towards her side and kneeled next to her, and lifted his mother's head in his lap. "Mother, please stay awake!"_

 _"Hadrianus... sst, don't cry. There is nothing to worry about..." Phoebe reassured her son who still held her head in his lap. She grasped her son's hand firmly, smiling at him as her eyes sparkled joyable at her son despite the pain that she received from the famous demi-god. "We'll be alright."_

 _Hadrian's mind suddenly blurred, and the scene changed. The young Potter Heir found himself still in the Temple of Apollo, however the place was taking down. Apollo's statue was destroyed, flames devouring and burning innocents lives while Hadrian searched for his mother, only for him to find her being taken by several soldiers. Her cries scorched into his mind, leaving a mark behind while magic and hate fueled his body until his brilliant emerald eyes glowed with power. "Lord Apollo, please in your name, smite these who defiled your Oracle!" Hadrian, Son of Phoebe the Oracle requested from their patron god, but after waiting for some time ...nothing happened. "Lord Apollo?! Lord...! Some..someone else who can rescue my mother!?"_

 _Through the entrance of the Temple of Apollo, a gentle breeze floated inside and embraced him as he could hear a small whisper entering his ear. 'Summon the Spirit of the Earth... Spirit of the Air, call us in the name of the Spirit of Nature, and Spirit of Water... call our name young Shaman.'_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore gazed at the son of his most trusted followers, his eyes narrowed as he studied the unfamiliar runes that were engraved around Hadrian. Runes took the same shade like the full moon above them, and the wizard quickly whipped out his wand out of his holster, and into his hand before he aimed the tip at the boy. "I feel that you're dangerous, for my plans... that power this child radiate ...so unnatural. I can't let you taint the Potter's light reputation, I need to do this for the good of the wizarding world ...Stupefy!"

Crying out in a soft, menacing tone, Albus send a crimson stunning spell towards the young child who turned around at the sound of the Headmaster's voice. Bright emerald eyes that first radiated innocent and childlike, now darkened, sending a chill down the Headmaster's spine when emerald eyes locked with blue eyes. Hadrian breathed not a cry of help for his parents, nor a spell that Albus had expected, however it was a name. "Guardian of the Elemental and Order, I've summoned you ...Juubi!" With each word that left his lips, his power increased and nearly blinded the Headmaster when a bright light burst out of his small body. At the cry of the name, a mythical asian ten-tailed wolf raised out of the floor of the balcony, lifting Hadrian with her that sits now on her head while the intended stunning spell plastered harmlessly against the wolf's rough fur.

' _You have summoned, milord?_ ' Growled the massive, powerful being that only his master could hear while the old wizard could only look at the massive being with growing fear. The wolf turned his head and take the situation in that his master found itself in. ' _I see Master. He is the reason why you decided to call upon me while you're still underdeveloped to handle him yourself. How surprising..._ ' Spoke the massive wolf, using one of his tails to unbalance the Ancient looking Headmaster who fell ungraceful on his rear before meeting suddenly the wall in his back. ' _This meddlesome old wizard managed to manipulate your parents and was deciding to send you far away to horrible people to abuse you. Let's see if you like someone meddle in your life, Albus Dumbledore._ ' One of his many tails closed the distance between the Headmaster and himself, touching his forehead and planted something into his soul that would slowly grow until it infected his body too.

"I remember you," Hadrian whispered in admiration of what appeared by his summoning spell. Through his mind, long past memories that belonged to one of his past lives entered his mind. Bright emerald eyes consumed the view of the magnificent creature in front of him. Soft moon white fur tickled under his skin and send him to Morpheus realm where good memories of past lives taught him his long forgotten art. "Kaguya okaa-chan." Breathed Hadrian the name out before the duo disappeared from Potter Manor in a bright white light.

* * *

 _Hello Otsutsuki no Yami here,_

 _What did you think of my cross-over of Harry Potter with Naruto and in the future Shaman King's Elements. When I got a message that asked for Shaman King settings, I somehow got the feeling that this will perfectly fit in the Highschool DxD Anime._

 _I really like Ancient Greece Mythology and perhaps you was a bit surprised that I put that into the story. Hadrian's past mother shares the same mishaps, as in Shaman King... Hao's mother was killed by Humans. And Hadrian will too resent something... perhaps Muggles or something else._

 _The way how Kaguya/Juubi(Ten-Tails) Appeared on the Balcony is almost the same at how the spirit of Fire appeared and lifted Hao up._

 _About my idea of placing this in a cross-over settings between Highschool DxD and Harry Potter itself is a possibility that will happen. If he ever joins a peerage, it won't be Rias._

 _Well, please leave a review behind of what you think of this chapter._

 _Ja ne..._


End file.
